The Doctor and the Membrane
by InvaderProfessorMembrane
Summary: Professor Membrane has always needed. Logical explanation for everything. Until he meets The Doctor… rated M because of future chapters which contain blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor and the Membrane

**Hey hey! I haven't posted in a while, I know. Blame my ADD… *coughs* Anyway, this is my first crossover. And incase you need information about either Doctor Who or Invader Zim, I will provide you with that, so that you won't have to watch Invader Zim AND Doctor Who to get this.**

**Doctor Who- A British TV show about man (named the Doctor) who has several different sidekicks and can regenerate. The show is about this guy who rises in a phone box shaped ship called a Tardis. He can travel in time with it, or anywhere in the universe. He fights off the paranormal and stuff, and its a different story line for every episode. He's not human.**

**Rose Tyler- Currently the Doctor's assistant.**

**Invader Zim- A TV show about an alien names Zim who wants to conquer Earth. He has a stupid sidekick named Gir who is a robot and is sometimes disguised as a dog.**

**Dib- Zim's enemy.**

**Professor Membrane- Dib's dad. Also a scientist, and dislikes Dib's obsession with the paranormal.**

**Gir- Zim's sidekick.**

**Gaz- Dib's younger sister.**

**Some of these characters might not be used. I know Rose will.  
Okay, let's start the story! *Walks away muttering something about how they're gonna stop making Twinkies***

"Dad, is time travel possible?" Dib asked.  
"Yes, Son. But it's dangerous!"  
"Why?" Professor Membrane shifted in his chair, aggravated because he got distracted.  
"Because… it just IS, Dib. Imagine being face-to-face with a T-Rex. Well, what do you think it would do?" Dib blinked.  
"Oh. Okay. I understand. But HOW is it possible, Dad?"

"Dad?" Professor Membrane made a forcefully loud sigh.  
"I'm busy, Son. Very busy. Play with Gaz." With that he turned back to his experiment with a dismissive wave of his hand.

The truth was that Professor Membrane KNEW it was possible. He just didn't know how. That's what he was working on. Making a time machine. Maybe it would work. He just had to try. But if it didn't… then it could have the same effect as PEG would've had… or it could shoot off two or three sparks.

No.

He was going to try.

He plugged it into the wall. Did he build it correctly? Were his theories correct?

He pressed the button. Nothing happened for a moment. Then, this strange… vortex thing… appeared for a minute… but then it vanished! Professor Membrane threw his wrench down onto the floor in frustration. Fourth fail already! But he was so close this time!

Rose and the Doctor sat in the Tardis, laughing and talking. They had just gotten back from the 98th Century. Fun! But all of a sudden, the Doctor stopped laughing. His expression twisted into one of concentration as he looked at the screen of the Tardis.  
"What? What's the matter?" Asked Rose.  
"There… there's a strange signal… and its interfering with the Tardis… and nothing interferes with the Tardis…" The Doctor started pressing buttons on the Tardis.  
"Huh. The signal's coming from America." Rose got up close to him and looked too.  
"Well, I guess we're going to America, Rose."

When Rose and the Doctor arrived at the Professor's house, they found Dib outside in the yard. The Doctor approached him.  
"Hello, little boy. Can I talk to you parents?"  
"Parent," Dib corrected. "I only have a dad."  
"Alright, can I have a word with him?"  
"I dunno. He got mad at me earlier because he's busy. But you can try."  
The Doctor rang the doorbell. Gaz answered it.  
"My God… how many of you are there?" Asked the Doctor.  
"Let me see your father." Gaz turned.  
"Dad, it's for you!" Professor Membrane ran over. The Doctor smiled.  
"Hello, may I have a word with you?" Professor Membrane nodded, but he wasn't willing to let this strange man into his house at first.  
"I understand by your coat that your either some kind of doctor or scientist, am I correct?" Asked the Doctor.  
"I'm a scientist."  
"Good, good. And by the blemishes on your coat, I presume you're also an inventor."  
"Yes."  
"Right then. What exactly… have you been inventing?"  
"Uh… a time machine?" Why was this man asking so many questions? Must be a paparazzi, pretending to be a confused citizen.  
The man snapped his fingers.  
"That's it! That, right there, is it!" The Doctor shook his head smiling.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Too hard to explain. Lemme see the machine."

When the Professor led Rose and the Doctor into his lab, the Doctor immediately began scanning it with his screwdriver.  
"Right. I can see how many times this has been altered." The Doctor stopped for a sec.  
"All kinds of things are wrong with this machine. One, the five yellow wires across the main control are out of place, two, the blue wire is broken."

This man was way too smart to be a paparazzi.

"Wait… how do you know all of this?" Asked Professor Membrane.  
"I'm a doctor."  
"Doctor who?"  
"Just 'The Doctor' would be fine, thanks. And what is your name?"  
"Professor Membrane. And I want to know how you know so much about these things!"

The Doctor paused.

"Right. Professor, come with me. I'm about to show you the Tardis."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes… I am writing this with the 9th Doctor. **

"How is this possible?!" Yelled Professor Membrane. The Doctor smiled.

"How it what possible?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HOW IS WHAT POSSIBLE?! LOOK AT THIS MACHINERY! AND IT'S _BIGGER_ ON THE OUTSIDE THAN IT IS ON THE INSIDE!"

"Good job, you made an observation." The Doctor said sarcastically. But Professor Membrane was too busy pacing back and fourth to notice.

"Look, I'm just gonna prove it to you that this thing can travel through time." All of a sudden, they heard a loud knock at the door.

"DAD! DAAAD!" The Doctor opened the door and saw Dib standing there. He patted his head. I don't do family rides, little guy." The Professor spoke up.

"Let my son join us!" The Doctor sighed.

"Alright. The Tardis is getting very full…" once Dib was inside, the Doctor turned to Professor Membrane.

"Alright. You decide where we go now." Professor Membrane put his hands on his hips.

"The year one billion. Let's go there. I wanna see what's going to happen to my house in one billion years," he said, laughing.

"Keep in mind," said the Doctor, "that it's actually more dangerous to travel BACK in time than forward, because if you leave a strand of your own DNA in the past, it can affect the whole future. If a person leaves a strand of their own DNA in a time where they didn't exist, then the world would be ruined.

"However, in the future, you still exist, you're just fossilized and dead! Therefore, you still exist, but in the form of a rock. But still, it's better to leave as least DNA in that time period as possible.

"Right then, year one billion, right?" Asked the Doctor. Professor Membrane nodded. The Doctor smiled. He smiled a lot.

"Hang on tight!" Suddenly, the Tardis began to shake and rumble, and the Professor felt himself being lunged forward. At full speed! The Professor flew across the Tardis and his back smacked against the wall. He groaned. Above the loud roar of the Tardis, he bears the Doctor yell.

"Please try NOT to be sick in my ship, I just cleaned it out last week!" Suddenly, the ship came to an utter halt. The Doctor beamed and opened the door.

"Welcome," he said, "to the year one billion." The professor looked up at the sky. It looked as of it was made of technology. The houses did too. The beings that populated that planet were very tall, as of walking on stilts. But they seemed to be flying in mid air, the bottom of their long, black legs vanishing into the air before they touched the ground. They were jet black and had small, luminous eyes. The sky was dark except or a few artificial lights that shone onto them through the technological skies.

The travel, the planet. It was all too much for the Professor. He bent down nauseated. He pulled down and vomited onto the sand that covered the Earth.

"So much for leaving as little DNA as possible in this time period," the Doctor said sarcastically.

"Ugh," Professor Membrane groaned.

"Do you have any water on you?"

"Yes, but drink it in the Tardis. Water doesn't exist in the year one billion, and if a drop of it gets on this Earth, then we're all doomed.

"What about my vomit? It has water in it. And bile. And chemically changed food!" The Doctor rubbed his head.

"Right. But the water isn't pure enough to affect them. Now…" the doctor kicked sand over the vomited-on area. "…Let's hope they never find the vomit."


End file.
